


Chances

by RainbowSRoses



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSRoses/pseuds/RainbowSRoses
Summary: One shot based on the webtoon 'Dear Death' by Yaromary'. When Nathan's nightmares plague his sleep; Maya is always there to help him through it. Some song lyrics included from the song Chances by the Backstreet Boys.
Kudos: 3





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me as I haven't written anything in ages but I had this idea for a while now. I'm still not totally happy with it but it is what it is. Please enjoy!

It was nights like this that made Maya wish she could sleep. Watching him like this was usually no issue…

Unless, it was one of these nights…

The sight of Nate curled up in a ball; pained expression and light tears with the occasional whimper tugged at her every time. She had to admit it gave her quite the scare the first time but she knew where it stemmed from. She knew he needed this outlet and as a ghost she shouldn’t feel anything anyway. So why did it hurt so much to watch?

***

They say when you are asleep you are closer to being in tune with the dead...perhaps that’s why these dreams only plagued him when he was asleep? It was that theory though that had convinced her to test it out. Tonight was no different as she had wrapped her form around him and pressed their foreheads together.

**_‘Dream of better days..’_ **

~~~

> _What's a girl like you doing in a place like this? On a quiet night, what are the odds? What's a guy like me doing in a place like this? I could have just walked by, who would have thought?_

~~~

_He watched her glide through the flashing lights. The smoky air carrying her every step. Her dress a glassy ocean that hugged and splashed around her in waves of sapphire blue. Her gaze pierced him much like a siren in the Bermuda that locked his destination in with no other option but forward._

~~~

> _What if I hadn't asked for your name? And time hadn't stopped when you said it to me? Of all of the plans that I could have made Of all of the nights that I couldn't sleep_

_~~~_

_Her glove hand extended as he took it swiftly into his own. No doubt or hesitation and not a beat missed as they began to spin along the dance floor. The world around nothing but a blurred memory swallowed up by their motions and and the fog surrounding them. Her arms laxly draped across his neck as he held her hips lightly in his grasp. She noticed his grip's hesitation and a smile danced it’s way to her lips._

_“Hey..I won’t break, I promise.”_

_“You might disappear though.”_

_“Think so?”_

_“I don’t know..”_

_A frown began to form across his features and Maya felt that pang returning in her chest. Could she really not take away his pain? More so, why did she feel such a desire to do so?_

~~~

> _What are the chances that we'd end up dancing? Like two in a million, like once in a life That I could have found you, put my arms around you Like two in a million, like once in a life._

_~~~_

_It was over as quick as it begun and she didn’t think twice about it. Before either could so much as utter another word; she had planted a chaste kiss on his lips. The music and their swaying had long stopped and she pulled back to face him with a sad smile of her own._

_“I wouldn’t worry about it as you’ll forget all this by morning.”_

_Nathan opened his mouth to protest but words never made it out as the smoke rose up and began to swirl and overtake around them. At some point he lost sight of the girl in front of him and his world faded to black._

_**‘Just another dream...'** _

“Sleep well?”

Nathan smiled and let out a small chuckle in response to chipper female voice he had become familiar to hearing nearby. “Yeah. Wish I could ask you the same question. It must suck to not be able to sleep, huh?”

He heard the return of laughter. “You never get used to it but I find ways to work with it. Any good dreams?”

At this he let out a sigh and stared down at his sheets lightly draped over his legs. “If there was any; hell if I know. I seriously can’t remember the last time I had a good dream that stuck with me after. I always seem to forget for some ‘effed up reason.” He rose his gaze upward and for a moment she was sure he could see her…if only just for a second. “Why do you ask?”

She shrugged and plopped down on his nearby computer chair. “No reason. Just curious.”

Luckily or not for Maya; he left it at that.

~~~

> _What if I never run into you? And what if you never smiled at me?_

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too awful. I'm bad at endings, lol. Again, not my best work but far from my worst. I hope you like it Yaromary! Also, if anyone here has not read 'dear death'; please give it a shot! Amazing webtoon!


End file.
